The present invention provides novel prostacyclin analogs. Particularly, the present invention relates to prostacyclin analogs substituted at the C-19 position by hydroxy.
Particularly, the present invention relates to 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-6,9.sub..alpha. -epoxymethano-PGF compounds. The novel prostacyclin analogs are useful for pharmacological purposes, e.g., as anti-asthmatic agents. The preparation and use of these compounds is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Ser. No. 054,720, filed 5 July 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,507.